Two Worlds Collide
by lilyluna15
Summary: What I think would happen if Octavian met Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rachel's POV**_

**If anything is underlined, it is from Mark of Athena or any other books. Camp Half-Blood Wiki was a huge help too.**

* * *

Romans were coming to camp. To attack camp. This wasn't good at all.

"Rachel, can you meet the Roman... _visiter_ outside camp?" Chiron asked me. He probably meant spy but, there were to many kids around to hear that.

"Sure, I guess. I'm not busy." He smiled. I walked down the hill and toward Thalia's tree. Sure enough, right outside the boundary was a tall boy with stringy blond hair. He was pale and scrawny.

"Hello!" I called. He jumped and scowled.

"Who are you?" I slid down the hill and stopped in front of him.

"I'm Rachel, the camp Oracle."

"I'm Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter, Legacy of Apollo, and centurion of the First Chort."

"That's something we have in common. I'm his oracle. What's an augur?"

"I interpret the will of gods by looking at the stuffing of stuffed animals." I began to laugh and he scowled again. "What?" he demanded.

"You murder teddy bears!"

"_That is not what I do!" he said shrilly._

_"You take teddy bears and sacrifice them. I bet you use that knife that's attached to your belt." He nodded and I smirked._

_"So_ therefore, you murder teddy bears." He huffed.

"Say what you want."

"Would you like to see camp? Or do you want to stand out here. You can see the Apollo cabin." I coaxed. He started thinking.

"I'm the enemy and you want to show me your camp? What kind of battle strategy is that?"

"It's not a 'battle strategy', it's called being nice." I had to keep a calm voice throughout this. I put quotation marks around battle strategy. He didn't say anything so I shrugged and walked back to camp. I passed through the magical boundary and turned. Octavian was writing a letter while an eagle perched on a branch. Maybe it said _'Dear Romans, I have gained access to the camp. The Oracle has invited me in. I'm waiting on a sign. Octavian' _I sat down and pulled a pen from my pocket. I started to doodle on my jeans and then began to write in Ancient Greek. When I finished it read 'Δεν είναι όλοι οι Ρωμαίοι είναι κακό' or 'Not all Romans are bad'.

"Apollo, what does that mean? Who said the Romans were bad?" I mumbled. I stood up and brushed of my jeans.

"Raven!" Octavian yelled.

"Rachel." I corrected.

"Whatever. Show me the camp."

"Whats the magic word?"

"Is that how you get into camp? A magic word?" I face palmed.

"I meant '_please'. _Do they teach you manners at your camp?" I asked. His face went purple, like a _dark_ purple.

"Of course they do!" he shouted. I raised my hands in peace.

"It was a joke." I reassured. "Come on."

"What is written on your jeans?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. We walked down the hill.

"Why do you have a strawberry field in you camp?"

"It's our cover and Mr.D can't have grapes here so we have strawberries."

"Mr.D?"

"Dionysus."

"Who?"

"I think he might be Bach or something like that in Rome."

"Do you mean Bacchus?"

"Yeah him."

"So here are the cabins, the amphitheater is over there near the climbing wall. Our stables, arena, and armory are near the woods. Past that is the beach and the Long Island Sound."

"You said something about the Apollo cabin..."

"After we meet Chiron." I promised.

"Who?"

"Our activities director. There he is. Chiron! Come meet Octavian." I yelled across camp and he made his way over.

"Octavian. It's nice to meet you." He put out his hand and Octavian shook it.

"You too. Rachel, you made a promise."

"I need to talk to Chiron then I'll be there. Go introduce yourself. There's Will. He's a son of Apollo. Will! Come say 'Hi' to Octavian!" Will looked at me like I was crazy but he came over and talked to him.

"What promise did you make?"

"I said he could see the Apollo cabin but he doesn't know about what else I have in store. On an unrelated note, when is the next game of Capture the Flag? I want to play."

"I'll call one tonight. Can you keep Octavian busy. Wait, don't answer that. See you at dinner." I walked over to the boys.

"So as a legacy, can you do things kids of Apollo can?" I heard Will ask.

"It depends." he responded.

"Guys! To the Apollo cabin!" I ran past them and turned my head. They were following me. "Just keep him busy." I muttered. I ran in and crashed on Will's bed. A few others looked at me funny but didn't say anything. I was close with all them. They were like family.

"What was that about?" Octavian asked.

"Exercise." I replied. A few kids cracked up. Will suppressed a smile. I wanted to ask if they exercised in his camp but, I needed him happy and I needed to be alive. "This is the Apollo cabin. What do you think?"

"It's not like New Rome. It's more, _homey_. Not very strict."

"We're probably smaller too if it's more homey." Avery Green said. He nodded.

"New Rome is about twice the size." He said and Avery met my eyes.

'_Apollo officiation?'_

_'Yes.' _Avery cleared her throat.

"I think we need to officially invite Octavian to the cabin. He's like a distant sibling/cousin." Everyone smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"Apollo officiation." Darren Wilder said.

"Guys, I don't know..."

"Please Will!" Our youngest camper in our cabin, 9-year-old Haven Lockhart, pleaded. She knew what it meant and she was ready to see some else do it.

"You have to go through a series of tasks related to Apollo. Archery, poetry, healing, music, and prophecy." I said.

"You all did that?" We all nodded.

"Okay then. No promises."

"Archery first!" Haven yelled. Oh boy.

* * *

**This was a lot of fun to write. No, I don't plan on making it a romance story. Rachel can't date so... If you have any ideas, feel free to say them. I plan on making it a few chapters but not like a 20-30 chapter story. Bye for now ~Lilyluna15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I won't be able to update for the rest of the week. Expect updates next week or the week after that at the latest. Also, there is this thing that someone put on Tumblr about wearing orange or purple to 'show your fandom appreciation'. This is June 22nd. **

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

"Rachel, I'm..."  
"Octavian, don't talk to me."  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"After you finished laughing."  
"At least Will was there." I snorted.  
"It doesn't matter! You shot me in the shoulder with an arrow!"  
"I told you I was bad at archery!"  
"When?"  
"Right before I notched the arrow I said,'I'm not good at archery.'"  
"You should have said it louder."  
"I'm sorry."  
"My arm is in a sling and we have capture the flag tonight."  
"Use that ambrosia stuff."  
"And die!? I can't. I'm going to see if Chiron has any ideas on how to fix my shoulder."

* * *

**_Octavian_ _POV_**

I was about to run after Rachel when Avery stopped me.

"Let her go. If you don't, she'll be out for the kill tonight. Let's go back to the cabin."

"Don't worry, she doesn't hold grudges." Will said. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I won't be here for long. Reyna will come and we will attack.

_'But it's so nice here,' _a voice in my mind said.

"Have a seat," Haven said, motioning to a chair in the back of the room.

"Tell us about New Rome," a tall girl said. I smiled.

"It's amazing," I started.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

I burst into the Big House and Chiron looked up from his book.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"Octavian happened. He shot me in the shoulder with an arrow." He gave me an amused look. "It's not funny!"

"I think it is," a voice said. I turned. Connor Stoll stood by the door, a bandage on his head.

"What happened to you?"

"Travis was pranking the Demeter cabin and someone hit me over the head with a tree branch." I laughed.

"It's not funny," he mimed in a high falsetto. I heard Chiron chuckle.

"What do you mean 'Travis'. You weren't?"

"Oh gods no. I learnt my lesson last time. I was watching." Last time, Connor wanted to egg the cabin. Somehow the word got around and they set a trap. He had poison ivy for weeks.

"Was this prank anything to do with Katie?" Connor smirked.

"Who do you think the target was?"

"We need to have someone teach him proper ways to flirt." Chiron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Come on, we need to visit the Aphrodite cabin." I pulled Connor out of the room. When we got to the cabin, Lacy was outside.

"Hey. Don't see you often, Rachel."

"Well, Drew is always trying to set me up with someone so I try to avoid her. I'll start coming around again when she isn't here." Lacy pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her blonde hair up.

"Come inside. Drew is out of camp for a week on vacation with her dad. She just left. What do you need?" I sat on a random vanity chair and Connor sat on the floor. A few other teens were in the cabin and stopped talking when I sat down.

"As you all know, Travis likes Katie."

"It's obvious," a red-head in the back giggled.

"We need your help to get them together." A few girls high-fived and the only two boys exchanged looks. "Any ideas?"

"Don't we have Capture the Flag tonight?" I nodded. "I have an idea but it not work."

"Meaning?"

"What if the Aphrodite cabin decided to lead tonight. We could pick the Hermes and Demeter cabins. Put them together and send them out alone. We send another Demeter kid out, maybe Sarah, and have her trap Travis. Katie will have to save him."

"If we use a little love magic, we can get Travis to kiss her and boom! They date. Maybe," a girl chimed in.

"Clara, Zak, you two are amazing."

"I agree with Connor. Know we need to convince Chiron."

The youngest member, Hanna, looked up from a book. "Charmspeak?"

"No." For once, Connor and I agreed on something.

"This is a first ever thing. He'll let us," Lacy assured me.

"Lacy, Zak, Hanna. Come with us. Lacy is like the leader. Zak, we need it to be your idea. Hanna, beg." I looked over at Connor. His idea was good.

"Start getting ready. Lacy and I will co-captain this. I'll come back and let you guys braid my hair and do my nails." The girls smiled. I had the deal sealed. I heard a girl scream. I shook my head and ran toward the sound. What did I see? A very, very large hellhound and Octavian in a tree. I didn't have a weapon. _Apollo, please. Something._ I looked around. A knife. Great.

"Octavian! Distract the hellhound!" He nodded.

"Hey, uh hellhound!" I snuck around the back. I had about thirty seconds and I did the first thing that came to my mind: I flung the knife at it. I hit the hellhound in the back. The hellhound disappeared into dust.

"Why did you throw the knife at it? What if you had missed?"

"If I can throw a hairbrush and hit a Titan in the eye, I can hit a large hellhound."

"You hit a Titan? In the eye? With a _hairbrush_?!" I nodded.

"I have to go. Gotta meet Connor, Lacy, Zak, and Hanna at the big house." I ran straight there. I burst into the door just as they sat down.

"So Chiron, we were wondering if the Aphrodite cabin could lead Capture the Flag tonight?" Lacy asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to get involved. And we _never_ play," Zak added.

"I don't know..."

"Please Chiron!" Hanna pulled a begging face and I knew I had seen it somewhere before. Her eyes shifted from blue to grey to a sea green. I had to stop from gasping. She looked like Percy. Chiron may have seen it too because his expression softened.

"I guess..."

"Thank you!" Hanna tackled him in a hug. It was a good thing her he wasn't in human form. They would have fallen over. Octavian burst into the room, picked me up, and drug me out.

"Start talking. Why did you run off?"

"I had to meet some people about Capture the Flag. Let's go get you some armor." I pulled him to the armory.

"He needs armor." I pushed him in and bolted. I ran straight to the Apollo cabin. "I need to borrow some armor and you guys are on the Aphrodite team. Trust me." Avery passed me some armor and I pulled it on. I ran out again to the Aphrodite cabin. I was swarmed with girls and they literally picked me up and carried me to a makeup table. They braided my hair and painted my nails to match the gold armor. I followed the pink and red warriors to the amphitheater where they picked up a white banner which turned pink with a white dove on it.

"We chose the Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, and Hecate cabins," Zak bellowed. We headed off to the woods, the rest of camp lead by the Ares cabin.

"Archers, spread out and hide. I have a few girls that need to distract. Katie, Tavis stay about two hundred yards from the flag. Connor, Zak, and I will guard the flag. Joy and Grant, you two will distract the flag watchers. Hecate cabin, set up some magic traps to stop the enemy. Rachel and Octavian will get the flag, Will and Avery watching their backs. Good?" Sarah grinned at the plan but she also knew her secret mission. We heard the conch horn and set off.

* * *

_**Octavian POV**_

I'd love to say that Capture the Flag was easy but that would be a _very_ big lie. First of all, there are trees. And rocks. And tree roots. Second, there could be enemies anywhere. It was easy to say I'm not used to this. I'd like to see you run about two miles in heavy armor. I leaned up against a tree, out of breath.

"C'mon slacker. We have a flag to get." Rachel popped up behind me.

"Rachel, I cannot run another step." Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I thought you had War Games at Camp Jupiter."

"We do! I just don't usually do much."

"That explains so much." I frowned at her statement.

"And what does that mean?" She began to laugh quietly.

"Your unfit. You get tired running. You have no upper body strength. I've seen you try the climbing wall."

"We have to get the flag." I pulled her along until we reached a flag. I didn't have time to admire it. An arrow shot out beside me. It would have hit me if it weren't for Rachel.

"Not so fast." A dark haired girl jumped out of a tree. "I can't let you get the flag. We always win." I didn't recognize the girl but Rachel stiffened. She gave out a four note whistle and put her hands out.

"Okay. Take me. Leave him alone."

"Rachel!"

"Wait for Will and Avery. They know what to do. Just tell them 'Delta Alpha 1.0'. They know what to do."

"They can't take you."

"This is an Ares girl. She'll hold me near the flag. You guys will distract her and I'll take the flag. We meet at the boundary." She hissed the instructions in my ear. She took a step and allowed the girl to take her. I ran back and waited on the two. About five minutes later they ran up.

"Where is Rachel?" Avery put her sword on my neck.

"Delta Alpha 1.0." She lowered her sword. Will met her eyes.

"Lets go." I knew my plan. Go out first and begin first. I slipped into the clearing.

"Oh look! The flag!" I exclaimed this loudly and I heard a few branches snap. A blur of red and gold passed by my left. Rachel. Avery whistled the same tune and I ran for it.

"Boo!" Even though the voice whispered, I jumped.

"Rachel! Why?"

"I felt like it. Come on. Just a bit farther." We rushed through the trees and I began to hear the creek. We met eyes and smiled.

"Take the flag and run for it. Then we can hear about Sarah's adventure." I grabbed the red flag and broke into a sprint. Just as I hit the opposite bank, another horn sounded. A cheer went up. Rachel reached the bank as people filled the clearing.

"We did it Rachel!" I hugged the red-head and, not thinking at all, kissed her. I heard a collective gasp and she pushed me away. She turned and ran into the woods. I made to follow her but Avery slammed into me.

"Octavian, you shouldn't have done that," Chiron said.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

I ran for it. I didn't stop until I hit Fireworks Beach. I pulled my armor off and tossed it aside.

"Dear gods, Apollo is going to kill me. That was the rules. No boys!"

"I doubt my brother would kill his Oracle. He brags over you on Olympus."

"Lady Artemis, why? How?"

"I sensed a maiden being kissed. My Huntresses were safe so I knew it could be you." Artemis sat beside me in the sand. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"A Roman came to camp. We just played Capture the Flag and won. He..." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know what a loophole is, Miss Dare?"

"Yes. Lady Artemis, what does that have to do with this."

"Well, the Oracle has to be a maiden. There is no rule against a mere kiss."

"Did the maiden goddess just tell me to kiss someone. And that being a boy?" She winked.

"Stay pure, Miss Dare. That is what I'm telling you." A bright flash illuminated behind the goddess. Apollo stood behind me, a playful smirk on his face.

"Well, well. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nothing that you don't know."

"So this boy is a legacy of mine? And he's Roman? Miss Dare, you may just unite the camps."

"We would fight to much to make peace." I heard someone running toward us. Octavian tripped on a rock and tumbled into the sand. I burst into giggles. The gods looked at eachother then at the blonde. Then he realized who was with me.

"Umm...uh...hi?"

"So this is my Mini-Me? Rome is not kind to the looks it seems." Artemis stood up and brushed sand off her.

"I must be going. Miss Dare, brother." She also nodded in Octavian's direction before flashing out. Apollo winked at me before flashing out as well.

"Does this happen often?"

"Not really. I'm famous, however."

"Clearly. Avery explained why I was stupid for that." I nodded, not knowing what to say. We sat in the quiet for a little while. "The plan worked with Travis and Katie."

"Really?"

"Sarah got the whole thing on video. She's playing it at the campfire tonight."

"Imagine the Ares' cabins faces when they find out that was the reason for the game!"

"Imagine Katie's!" I stood up and grabbed the armor from the sand.

"Let me show you my favorite part of camp." I put out my hand and Octavian took it, uncertain. I pulled him through the forest until we reached a section of rocks. I pulled a large one away and motioned into the hole. He looked at me, clearly confused, but entered the tunnel. I followed him in and shut the door.

"Rachel, is this safe?"

"Yes." I finally began to see the light at the end. We exited the tunnel into a small cavern. I lit the candles on the wall and sat on the floor.

"How is this your favorite place?"

"It's peaceful. Plus I can paint on the walls. Look." I pointed to a section of the wall I had painted. It was Camp Half-Blood at sunrise.

"This is good, really good."

"Thanks." I kept quiet before suggesting we head back. It was a long trek but it ended quickly. I hardly ate the food, even if it was amazing. The campfire was what I was waiting for. I watched as Sarah hooked it up and pressed 'Play'. The video? It was hilarious. Best movie ever, in my opinion anyway. The best part? Katie's face, which was a mix or shock, anger, embarrassment, and happiness. Chiron gave a small speech but it was cut short by a large flash.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Personally, I like them. Except the Mark of Athena cliffhanger. Just a reminder: The House of Hades cover is due to come out May 31st. Yeah, in two days. Also, If you are confused about the June 22nd thing, I'm putting information about it on my profile and the photo is the original one I first saw. Last thing, I'm making a one-shot about what happened with Travis and Katie. Until next time, lilyluna15.**

**P.S: This June is a busy month for me so I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but, I have a few ideas.**


End file.
